During driving of a vehicle, the driver may become incapable of driving due to a sudden illness or the like, leading to an accident. For this reason, it has been proposed to detect such driving incapability state of the driver, preventing any accident.
An emergency evacuation device described in Patent Literature 1 recognizes information on sight line, blink, and facial orientation of a driver from a captured image of the driver, as well as measure information on heartbeat, respiration, and brain waves of the driver. The device described in Patent Literature 1 recognizes the driver's states including the degree of deterioration in consciousness, the degree of awakening, and posture of the driver, by using various types of acquired information, and supports emergency evacuation when the driver's states deteriorate.
The inventors of the present application have found that, since the device described in Patent Literature 1 recognized the driver's states by using the various types of information, processing of detecting the driving incapability state of the driver is complicated.